dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Outpost
Winter Outpost is the second dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was one of the first two dungeons that could be played during the release of Dungeon Quest. Winter Outpost has players go through a winter course with Frost Minions and Frost Wizards in order to reach the Ice Elemental boss at the end. Defeating the Ice Elemental will complete the dungeon, awarding the player item(s) and gold. It has 5 difficulties and requires players to be at least level 33 to play the first difficulty. Difficulty Levels and Exp Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Mobs Winter Outpost has 2 main types of mobs, and third type appears on the boss stage. Frost Minions Frost Minions are fast moving enemies that deal melee damage. The health and damage of the frost minions increases per dungeon difficulty. Frost Wizards Frost Wizards are slow moving enemy mages that shoot a beam of ice. They are usually located in groups of Frost Minions. It is recommended that player mages shoot them down with their spells, in order to help the front-line warriors stay alive. Ice Minion Ice Minions are enemies spawned by the Ice Elemental that are similar to Frost Minions. The Ice Minions do slightly more damage than the average Frost Minion, though they have less health. Only 3 ice minions spawn at a time. These minions help distract players from the main boss and do not award XP when killed. Interesting Fact: Boss summons, such as Infected Pirates, always have a level of 5. Stages Stage 1 You spawn in a frozen cave. When the start button is pressed, after 5 seconds the ice wall breaks. You have to kill 1 group of Frost Minions and 2 groups of Frost Minions and a Frost Wizard. Stage 2 You enter the building, where you meet 3 enemy groups. The 2nd consists of only Frost Minions. Tip: If you're a mage or have ranged warrior spells, when entering, stay at the back side of fountain. Also stay at the top of the short pillar near end. Spells like Piercing Rain will damage enemies there, when they can't damage you. Also it's useful when one person taunts enemies on column, and other damage mobs. Stage 3 You are on a bridge. There are 3 enemy groups, 1 of which consists only of Frost Minions. Tip: You can just taunt enemies from the bridge and climb the column. Repeat the first tip. Stage 4 You go into a cave, where 3 groups of enemies meet you. 2 are very close together and may overwhelm you, while 1 consists of just Frost Minions. Stage 5 You enter a forest with a building, surrounded with rocks. 4 groups of mobs are ready to fight you. Stage 6 You are in a simalar surrounded place, except there are no buildings. After the place is a wall with arch to the next stage. You encounter 3 enemy groups, which have a lot more Frost Wizards. Stage 7 You enter a ruined brick structure. 3 groups of Frost Minions and Frost Wizards guard the last room. Stage 8 (Boss Stage) You will encounter the Ice Elemental. The Ice Elemental is the only boss of the Winter Outpost, and it attacks by firing a set pattern of blue beams of ice. It spawns 3 Ice Minions on its left side, and it can also attack by creating ice spikes that pop up from the ground in random areas. Each attack can deal a lot of damage, so it is recommended to bring a healer if you can't survive a couple of hits. In large scale parties, this boss can have around 1-6 million health. The Boss' pattern goes as follows: #Ice Pillars #Ice Rays #Ice Pillars #Ice Rays #Ice Minions #Repeat Note: You can outrange the Ice Pillars attack by getting closer to the arena's walls. Drops Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Winter Outpost